


Fucking Fight Me!!!!!!!!

by Ironicallyiron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fight me, vriska is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicallyiron/pseuds/Ironicallyiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fucking fight me, Pyrope!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Fight Me!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is probs ooc oh well

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're having a wonderful day. 

You're currently curled up with your moirail, munching on some red chalk. She's pestering someone; it's likely Tavros, judging by the way she snorts in either disgust or rage every few minutes. She only does that while talking to Tavros. You think it's pretty cute, because she usually tries to cover it up with a cough and denies all evidence of her oinkbeast sounds, blushing and yelling.

You hear her laugh, probably from something Tavros said. She's got a nice laugh, in your professional opinion. You've heard lots of laughs in your days, but hers is probably the prettiest. Her naturally snarky voice gives it an edge that can be unbearable in small doses, but it's also soft; melodic, even. A light sound that seems to hold joy in its very presence. You can't help but grin when her laugh reaches your pointed ears. 

"You know," you say off-handedly, "you've got a pretty laugh." 

Her voice trails off. Is that blue raspberry you smell?

You suddenly feel her weight lift from the tripleseat you had been cuddled up on, and she suddenly shouts, 

"Fucking fight me, Pyrope!"   
You blink. 

"What?" You question monotonously.

"You heard me," came her voice, "let's go. You and me. Right now. Fight me." You can smell her blushing faintly. It's kind of really cute.

"Why, Ms. Serket," you say, with the most shit eating of grins upon your face, "Do I smell blue raspberry?"   
Vriska chokes. "What? No way! Just- come on nerd! Fight me." You smell her roll up her sleeves. You chortle at her and lay down on the couch.

"You know, you can't just ask people to fight you when you get complimented. You'll get the shit beaten out of you some day."

You pause before adding, "Then I won't be able to hear that beautiful laugh of yours!"

Vriska is stained blueberry for the next twenty minutes.  

 


End file.
